


花与奥义

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 权顺荣是个摇摆不定没有什么想法的笨蛋，这件事情我一直知道，所以我没抱什么希望。我闷闷不乐地说：“权顺荣，我一直在等你，可是你要等到什么时候！”他反而很开朗、一点也不害羞地笑起来：“哎……再等我一下吧圆佑！很快就好！”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	花与奥义

我说：顺荣啊，为什么不来陪我玩？

权顺荣于是走过来拉我的手。

我故意甩开他的手，他就笑了，然后又过来牵我的手。这次我没有甩开，而是紧紧抓住他的手指。

我说：我看不太清白板上的字，你不来找我，我都不知道上面写了什么。

顺荣说：白板上面写的是，全圆佑大笨——

他话没能说完，因为我用另外一只手捂住了他的嘴。他假装挣扎，也用空着的手抓住我的手腕，求饶一样地摇晃着。于是我放开，问他写完要交的作业没，如果写完了我们就赶快回家，如果没写完就拿我的去抄然后赶快回家。

权顺荣问：你不是看不清白板吗怎么知道要做哪几题？

我说：你笨啊，我不会问别人吗？

高中一年级之后的暑假我和权顺荣被送去上课外补习班。虽然我戴眼镜，但是数学很一般。权顺荣每科都一般得差不多，就跟着我一起补习数学和物理。上课很无聊，老师还一定要安排座位。每周换新的同桌，说是让大家都互相认识一下。我和权顺荣的座位总是隔得很远，我只好开始和坐我附近的人讲话。话题很好找，只要我在想聊天的心情里，和同学相处得也愉快。

但是我还是不喜欢上补习班。谁喜欢上补习班呢？上课睡觉的权顺荣显然也不太喜欢。所以我总是很快地把要交的作业写完，把权顺荣也拉走，我们赶在晚饭饭点前去便利店买一堆吃的跑到河边公园里。

河边有一个斜坡，上面种满了草。偶尔会有野花的种子飘过来生根，我猜，所以坡上也有很多各种各样的小花。权顺荣什么都不管经常一屁股坐在那些花上，我看到了就会推他一把，好几次他差点滚进河里。

今天我们边吃三角饭团边玩游戏，游戏内容是想象现在是冬天不是夏天。

权顺荣抗议：我今天穿了短袖短裤！

抗议无效！我说，因为我今天穿了长裤。

我说三二一开始，话音刚落权顺荣就全身抖动起来，把短裤往下扯（差点直接扯掉），想要假装被冻到。很好笑，但我忍住笑说：切你这算什么。

我把饭团放下，左右张望，接着仰起头来。天空中现在有一些云，太阳快要下山了。我伸出一只手，好像在接住什么东西，又转过头去对权顺荣做出一副怅然若失的样子。

“雪，”我说，“顺荣啊，下雪了。”

权顺荣也露出一种被迷住的表情，我有一瞬间被他骗过了，虽然不会承认。他仰起头看了一会儿，又低头拍了拍自己的肩膀，对我说：“雪，圆佑啊，你看雪都落在我肩膀上了。”

这个场景好浪漫哦，我忍不住想，好像真的能看见他肩膀上的雪花。要是在电视剧里，我和权顺荣是主人公的话，现在应该开始接吻。

可是我们不在电视剧里。

我清醒过来，现在是夏天——没有雪。权顺荣变回了权顺荣，我的古怪玩伴，我也变回我自己。我们只是两个不花心思学习喜欢在大街上晃悠的高中生。

权顺荣还在想下一个情景剧，没有看着我，看着脚边的草晃着腿发呆。

我清了清嗓子，关切地问：“顺荣呀，冷吗？”

权顺荣接到指令立马入戏，可怜地点点头。

我忍住笑，假装可惜地摸摸自己领子，说：“可怜，我的围巾真暖和呀。”

权顺荣用拳头捶了我肩膀一下，我忽然想别的去了。

那天晚上回家我第一次认真思考自己的恋爱生活。不是没有喜欢过班上的女生……但是如果是同样的喜欢，那我是不是也喜欢权顺荣？而如果这种喜欢不算喜欢，那我岂不是从来都没有喜欢过人……

我想做一个喜欢过人的人，所以选择了前一个结论。

一锤定音一样的，我已经下定决心！

当然，笨蛋权顺荣对此一无所知。

我们的补习生活依然继续。夏季的每一天和前一天、后一天本质上都没有什么区别。我为了纪念这份觉悟，则是第二天穿了从来没穿过的短袖衬衫去上补习班。权顺荣见到之后说好帅啊，还摸了摸我的袖子，弄得我很痒。我下意识把他手拍掉，拍完之后又觉得这样做过于像朋友了，马上又抓住他的手放回在我袖子上。权顺荣莫名其妙地看着我，我很慷慨地说：随便摸！

夏天闷热气压低，我身体不好，适应不来的时候睡眠经常出问题。有天半夜惊醒心跳砰砰，记忆里残留一些差点从梦里走不出来的恐慌。下意识拨了权顺荣号码，手机贴在耳边一点点变热，自己竟然也开始慢慢冷静。

等了很久他终于接了，我急急忙忙地说：“我刚刚做噩梦了，梦见我变成怪物小孩之后变不回去。”

电话那边传来半梦半醒的声音：“怪物小孩？”

“是红色的花，我变成了特别特别鲜艳的红色小花，但是长出了手和脚。我想要跟人讲话，他们都吓得赶紧跑开。”

“那不是小花仙吗？”权顺荣嘟嘟囔囔。

“花仙？”我停下来思考，“不是，我就是花，但是花里长出了人的手脚，所以人们才会害怕我吧……不过，那个红色小花，好漂亮。”

“漂亮。”权顺荣重复我的话。

我回想一下发现：“其实就算变不回去了我好像也不是很遗憾。”

“变不回去的话……”

“所以就是很害怕，不知道在那个世界里会过什么样的生活。”

权顺荣很安静，只发出平稳呼吸的声音。我以为他又睡着了。

“啊，我明白了，”他突然说，仿佛经过深思熟虑，“这个梦的意思是不是，圆佑想变成鲜艳的小红花呢……”

他好像在重复我的话，但好像又在说别的意思。我感觉心里正有什么在涌出来。

“算了你接着睡吧，我也继续睡觉了。”我忽然不想继续说话了，胡乱地想要结束通话。

他没有马上答应，可能是醒过来了一点，认真地问我：“或者，要不要等你睡着再挂电话？”

这个时候又这么细心，装什么绅士啊！我含糊地说，交不起话费！匆匆挂掉了，没管他听见了没有。

事实是权顺荣说圆佑想变成鲜艳的小红花的时候，我忽然有点想哭。

诚实的男子汉会承认一切！我确实被感动到了。好像那时候掉进了一个怀抱里。这个怀抱，永远接纳着我，我再怎么挣扎，像怪物小孩一样从花里长出手脚，也不会被扔掉。我会以我自己的样子被留在这个怀抱里。

大人们常说我们像野草野花一样，小不点，但是到处乱长。权顺荣很少将这些话真正听进去，但我会记住。我确实喜欢小红花，河边斜坡上没有这种鲜艳颜色的花，它们都淡淡的。我很爱惜它们，但它们都不是我。我原来是我梦里的那种花。

想通的这个时刻我又想给权顺荣打电话。肚子里有一些话，可是那些话还没出口就在我喉咙里堵住了。鼻子很酸，眼睛很胀，脑袋里也堆满了东西。巧合之下睡意慢慢地就来了。

权顺荣第二天早上果然来了我家找我玩，还给我带了吃的。我有点难为情，在开门之后用手罩住他的脸表达这种心情。权顺荣在我手掌前面咯咯咯笑起来，我拿他没办法只好接过他手里的炸鸡和泡菜。

“后来好好睡着了吗？”他边换鞋边问。

我嗯了一声，然后说：“抽纸没了。”

要跑去房间里拿新的抽纸，可以稍微躲开一下。为什么要躲开我不清楚，但权顺荣应该不是很介意，我走出来的时候看见他已经打开电视、坐在地上开吃，什么也没问。

这一天和往常没什么区别。我们躺在我家客厅里，掀开衣服晾着肚皮等待夏天天光变暗。很多时候我们呆在一起不是为了做什么事情，而只是为了一起等时间过去。很大声放着歌，歌词倒背如流，有劲的时候跟着唱，没劲的时候只是听。

我偶尔反思自己，问他：我们就这样什么事都不干吗？

权顺荣说：你觉得无聊吗？

我说：倒不觉得。

他说：我也不觉得。

于是我们就这样一天天过下去。他有时候睡着了翻身之后会抱住我，我会可以放心地也睡过去，不用担心睡着的时候着凉感冒。他就像一床被子，除了有时候脑袋拱在我肩膀上的时候，头发会蹭得我脸很痒。

好运的话一觉醒来太阳已经开始下山，中午吃的饭还剩下一点。我们随便吃点就出门散步去了。夏天的黄昏最舒服了，暖乎乎的空气包围住全身，有一种特殊的气味。尤其是从居民区出发，先是饭菜的香气，等走到河边了又是水雾和草的味道。

我们有天走到一座废桥的桥墩底下，水泥柱子上有一些涂鸦。其中有一个红色的很显眼很大，我认为是一个汉字，但是认不出是什么。权顺荣煞有介事地说：那是——爱，表示爱的汉字。

我说你怎么知道，他说我学过汉字的。我说你又在骗人，他说我没学过但是我知道这个字！

我勉强相信了，但之后也没有自己去确认过。既然权顺荣说那是爱，那么那个字就是爱吧！其实也无所谓的，只是一旦有了这个认知之后那个桥墩底下就变浪漫了。我知道我是有一些老土的浪漫幻想，可是我有自信世界上没有多少人可以抵挡，况且我们也是在这个地方第一次接吻的。

那天我们在玩权顺荣捡来的无线电小装置。主要是我在玩，因为他什么都不会，就在旁边一直凑过来看。我们蹲在地上，前面就是流动的河水。距离当然是很近的，手臂热热的碰一下又离开、碰一下又离开，脸也快贴在一起。权顺荣一直在看我，我习以为常，加上因为过度投入操作无线电彻底忘记了自己确认过喜欢他的事实。

所以主动的是权顺荣。 他忽然要拉我站起来，凑上前让我闭上眼睛，自己眼睛却亮亮的。我说我不闭，他说你闭上嘛，我偏说我不闭，他就推了我一把。

我比他瘦又没准备好，当然就往后踉踉跄跄。然后我们就靠在水泥柱子上接吻了。他不敢睁开眼睛，我半睁着眼睛，不好的视力，瞄到他背后那个模糊的红色大字。它看着我们，像一尊神像。

之后每次接吻我都闭上眼睛。一次又一次的，直到手臂可以自然地环住他的脖子，直到不觉得口水碍事。直到我喜欢吃的薄荷糖的味道、呼吸的节奏、和他身体的气息融在了一起，成为大大记忆里的一部分。

有次差点就在桥墩底下做了。权顺荣抹了抹嘴说他不介意当下面那个，我赌气说我也不介意，其实心里有所偏向。我们最后还是没敢。那时候外面在下大雨，按道理是很好的机会。但河水涨起来，我们只是面对着红色大字坐下了，手牵着手，手指粘在一起。那个字又变得好像一种审判，我们不敢草率行事。

不过也许是守护也说不准。

补习班结课的那天老师给全班一人买了一盒冰淇淋，我们下课之后晃晃悠悠走去河边，路上就把冰淇淋吃完了。

坐下之后我像往常一样在留意河岸边的那些野草、野花，趴下来认真地看。权顺荣在路上突发奇想给我买了一顶白色大洋帽，像外国女生戴的那种。我觉得很好看，让权顺荣给我戴上。帽子扣在头上的时候，宽大的帽檐就像翅膀一样在风里飞动。权顺荣的手伸进来帮我系好丝带，蝴蝶结打在我下巴正下方。

“很紧，”我说，“不过正好。”

他用手指挠挠我的下巴，我抓住他的手让他去碰一朵白色小花的花瓣。

“什么感觉？”我问。

他想了想说：“像雪花。”

“雪花怎么会从地里长出来？”我问。

权顺荣说：“它是天上落下来的！没有融化的雪花。”

“哦，”我说，“是吗？”

于是冬天又来了。冬天来了，雪花落下，我们还是靠在斜坡上。我突然想到了爱这个字眼。

爱为什么是没有理由的呢？让一切都变得好模糊。我才十几岁，我怎么会知道。到底、到底什么是爱，我没有困惑下去。我身边可能很多人早就明白了，我可以学着他们去做，但我也确信着自己不需要完全了解。

我似乎要长大了。我转过去看着权顺荣，他也看着我。

我问他同样的问题，他很认真地在想，我则翻着白眼去看我的帽子。他说：我不知道……圆佑……这是什么感觉。

我说当然了，我也不清楚。

“但是这不是想象游戏，我们不用去想象具体会发生什么，我们只是需要察看这件事情，到底发生了没有……”

“你每天看着我，不会想吗？我会想。”我说，“而且对我来说，好像发生了。”

他于是凑过来观察我，我用额头去顶他的额头，他就笑，说是我先害羞了。

权顺荣是个摇摆不定没有什么想法的笨蛋，这件事情我一直知道，所以我没抱什么希望。他安静地躺着，沉浸在自己的思考里。偶尔我也不知道他在想什么，所以感到不满。

我闷闷不乐地说：“权顺荣，我一直在等你，可是你要等到什么时候！”

他反而很开朗、一点也不害羞地笑起来：“哎……再等我一下吧圆佑！很快就好！”

我不理他了，在草坪上挑出一根蒲公英，用力一吹，种子在风里飞远。

可能是我的白色大洋帽让我变得冲动，我又忍不住说：“可是以后，不要再对我说不知道了。顺荣啊，给我一个答案，不管是什么都好，不要再犹豫了。”

这次声音小了很多，因为恰好这时候觉得大人们的话是对的了。我和权顺荣，我们都是野花野草，在风里找不到方向。当初被播种，也是毫无知觉就落在了同一片斜坡上。河水在我们面前没日没夜地流啊，我们无所事事。我们注视着废桥底下红色的大字，它或许是爱，或许不是。

但我诚挚地想，当权顺荣终于给我那个答案的时候，我也许就能抓住那朵天上落下来的、不会融化的雪花。红色的字，永远是爱；红色的花，永远是我。我和顺荣，永远不再会是野花野草。


End file.
